


Almost a kiss (version 2)

by grumpyfaceurn



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyfaceurn/pseuds/grumpyfaceurn
Summary: My previous drawing of Hawk and BJ, reworked as a digital painting





	Almost a kiss (version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [my tumblr](http://grumpyfaceurn.tumblr.com/post/172512921857/four-days-i-cant-remember-the-last-time-i-spent) (feel free to reblog).


End file.
